Digimon: Rise of Class Z
by ContinuityMaker
Summary: The Digimon Academy,where people from around the world learn to become proper Digidestined. Through a series of unfortunate events, seven children miss the entrance exam and end up in the infamously worst class of the school, Class Z. The class must learn to get along to prove themselves as capable Digidestined and stop an evil that threatens the worlds! TO BE REUPLOADED!
1. Episode 1: The Path of Light

**Welcome! This is Nirvashv7, previously Supersaiyandragonslayer666, and this is my new idea of a Digimon Adventure! **

**I was working on my other fanfic, Six Degrees of Separation, when this idea came to me (out of the writer's block). Besides studying and social life, this is an idea so good that it distracted me from finishing that other fanfic. **

**Note that this is an OC story. All the main characters have been planned out and most control OC Digimon. **

**And yes, this is another "Digimon School" story, but I added my own little twists; taking inspiration from other stories such as: Baka and Test, Fairy Tail, Digimon (obviously) series, etc. It will not entirely focus on the school aspect like most fanfiction do. There will be a larger scale adventure with the school focused as a major plot-device. **

**Main Plot: The Digimon Academy is where people from around the world that are chosen learn to become proper Digidestined. Through a series of unfortunate events, seven children miss the entrance exam and end up in the lowest point of the school, Class Z; where people never graduate and usually give up the life as a Digidestined. The Seven Children must prove themselves as capable Digidestined while a certain evil slowly threatens the worlds. **

**In a not very original twist, you, the viewer, can submit a Digimon/OC and a tamer to the story if you want to and they might get added to the story. Note that if you insist on putting Digimon with high levels (Ultimate/Mega) before their introduced, I might have to add them later in the story after those certain levels have been formally introduced. Thank you and please enjoy! **

_Welcome Student ID: 1010101, _

_I am certain that at this time an egg has been realized from your computer. That egg is a "Digi-Egg" which contains a living, digital Monster known as a Digimon for short. They are creatures from another world, that is to say the Digital World, and they are here for one purpose:  
To request your partnership for life. _

_A Digimon is an important responsibility that must not be taken lightly. A partner is one that is raised, cared of, and treated as, not only a friend, but a life-partner. _

_If you raise it to be strong enough you will be therefore accepted into the Tahiro Matsuna Digital Monster and Human Relations Institute. To do this, you will need to use your Digivice, the device that came with the egg, which will instruct you in raising it towards its natural state known as Rookie Level. _

_This digivice will be the bridge between you and your Digimon's bond. It is essential that you do not lose it. The instructions to the Digivice will be given once it and your Digimon have been registered with the World Entity Treaty Organization. _

_It is a very rare opportunity that only a few people around the world can experience. An entire career path and a reassuring future now lie before you, should you accept it. _

_*Although you must be fully away that parent permission and waivers must be signed and processed in order to officially register you and your Digimon into the database. _

_In case you didn't already know, let me give you a brief summary of the history of our institute and of the Digital World itself. _

_In the year 2001, the United Nations declared the existence of a _place_ known as the Digital World: A mysterious parallel world composed of almost entirely of data and electric currents. No one knows for certain how it was created nor when, but researchers have concluded that it is a world of tremendous amounts of power and near unfathomable possibilities. _

_The Digital World is structured very similar to Earth with several key differences. One large continent and many small islands cover around 75% of the ecosystem, surrounded by one large ocean. There are many terrains ranging from dense forests, lush fields, mountains ranges, to harsh deserts. _

_Digimon are this world's main inhabitants. They are creatures that are made of complex forms of data that completely recreated and rendered living organisms. _

_This large scale world and its astounding residents have created new breakthroughs in science and technology that forever changed the course of human history. _

_This discovery is the result of six unlikely children who happened to stumble into a portal created during a massive solar flare on August 1__st__ 2001\. Despite having landed in an unknown place, they embarked on a great adventure and explored the entire world. In their quest, they discovered that the Digital World is compatible to the human world and that humans and Digimon need to work together to stop an evil from destroying the balance of our worlds. This group saved the world and became heroes. The leader of this group was the oldest member, Tahiro Matsuna, and the group was called Torchlight. _

_Thus, this incident became the catalyst for human and Digimon interaction and cooperation for all future generations._

_In 2004, it was discovered that the human world and the Digital World were in fact linked through networks and technological advancements that became powerful enough to cause warps in reality. Thus Digimon could discover those links accidentally and run wild in the human world; including Digimon with malicious intentions. However, humans cannot enter the Digital World without a Digivice. _

_In response, Tahiro and the Digital ruler, the Digimon King, created a program in which certain people around the world with special aspects would be selected to become Digidestined. Should they accept it, they would be taught how they could defend the stability of the human and Digital World. _

_To achieve this, Tahiro and the Digimon King founded the:  
Tahiro Matsuna Digital Monster and Human Relations Institute  
A.K.A: The Matsuna Digimon Academy _

_Another role the Digidestined involves representing the Digital World in relations to Earth. Therefore, World governments and the Digimon King had to cooperate and compromise in order to coexist. . _

_To accomplish this, the United Nations and Digital World agreed on a set of rules: _

_Those chosen must be guaranteed safety and protection from any harm; therefore there must be strict guidelines and regulations and safety policies. The human world will also protect any registered Digimon from harm under another set of strict guidelines. _

_Tamers cannot use Digimon to interfere in human affairs and any legal disputes between humans; likewise humans cannot interfere with Digital World affairs or legal disputes. _

_Digidestined and Digimon are subject to both human and Digital World law; including punishments. If a Digimon partner commits a crime they will be subject to punishment in the Digital World court while its partner is tried in the human world. _

_In order to maintain cooperation, the Humans and Digimon allies must share all of its necessary knowledge and information to prevent conspiracy and corruption. _

_Thus everything including the history, the economy, and the destiny of two worlds were changed forever. Tamers could do specialized jobs that only they are able to (scouting, exploring the Digital World, etc.) or they could continue on to pursue normal jobs. _

_The Digital World holds many benefits to Tamers and being a student is only the beginning of your adventure. By the end of your lessons, you will have gained a partner for life. _

_If you accept the responsibility of a Tamer then W.E.T.O. agents will arrive at your residence shortly and register your Digimon partner and Digivice. When your partner reaches its rookie stage through initiation care, agents will lead you to a Digital Portal at a scheduled testing time. _

_There your Journey will begin. _

_Thank you and we hope you will be welcomed into the program _

_Sincerely, Koroshi Furukawa  
Headmaster of Digimon Academy and Original Digidestined._

The message had ended.

Then a large protocol appeared, leaving two options: Accept or Decline

A boy stood in front of his computer on his bedroom desk.

The room was full of Digimon and anime memorabilia, other random junk and clothes were spread all over the floor, the only light in the room came from the computer monitor, his newly issued Digivice on his desk.

This boy was wearing grey pajamas, a pair of goggles hanging lazily around his neck. He held a large egg; it was squirming in his arms.

In this egg was a Digimon, the one that would change the fate of the entire world.

DIGIMON: THE RISE OF CLASS Z EPISODE 1: THE PATH OF LIGHT THAT STARTED IT ALL!

* * *

Sometime later:

In Shinjuku, near the Tokyo Government Building, there is a large complex that many people see but never enter.

It is simple in design, looking nothing more than a giant glass box with some stone columns in each corner; however, the inside looks like it was decorated entirely out of computer cables.

The entrance contains many scanners and there is heavier security than the TSA. In one corner a man with a Commandramon stood guard, watching kids pass through, all accompanied by various Digimon partners.

It was a normal day for the Tokyo Digital Terminal Facility.

But it was a special day for a certain goggle-head.

Tatsua Miyamoto entered looking confident. He has lightly tanned skin, short-spikey black hair, and dark brown eyes. He normally wears a blue shirt with grey lines along his shoulders and a grey flame on the center of his chest, black shorts, and red shoes with a white trapezoid on the sides. He carries most of his things in a typical red backpack.

He wore his signature red goggles with yellow visors proudly.

"I can't believe I'm finally here, isn't this amazing, Hopedramon?!" Hopedramon was following him from behind, carrying a tiny sack (filled mostly with random junk food).

Hopedramon looked like a mix between a baby Tyrannosaurus and a young dragon. His scales are mainly silvery grey with some red markings. He has three horns like a typical dragon on his face with two spikes also protruding from his neck. He also has a strange ring on his tail (similar to the Holy Ring).

"We're finally ready for training, and then we can become stronger!"

Tatusa saw the line with all the other children who must have also recently gotten their partners. Most get their partners and raise them until they are ready. Then all the "newcomers" would gather here in the beginning of summer, June 21, to start a term at the Digimon Academy.

Returning students were allowed to return a week earlier.

Every term of the academy took place mainly in the summer time in order for students to still receive the normal educations on Earth; however, one could go yearlong if they were third years or graduates. One would enroll in the academy until they graduated after three terms.

He was frozen with anticipation; Hopedramon looked as though he was drooling for the same reasons.

"C'mon buddy, let's go!"

"Hold it right there buster!" a girl's voice called out to him, stopping him in his tracks, "you weren't thinking of leaving us behind were you?"

The girl entered into the building. She has slightly tanned skin, hazel eyes, and short chestnut hair. She wore a white hoodie with a pink touch to the pocket, laces, and hood, white shorts, and pink shoes with white laces. Around her arm she had a yellow bag/purse.

This girl was Dakota Koizumi, Tatsua's childhood friend who also happened to get her Digimon partner around the same time as him.

"That's no reason to act like a jerk" her Digimon appeared by her side, Ponamon.

Ponamon is a small pony-like Digimon with brown hair, a long dark-brown mane, and large hooves with white stripes around its ankles. (A/N: Think Epona from Majora's Mask)

"Dakota, you and Ponamon know how much we all looked forward to this, there's no reason to be a slow-poke!" Tatsua teased.

"You idiot, I was taking everything in, no need to hurry anyways, looks like we'll have to go through long security lines.

"Then hurry up and let's get on with it!" He grabbed Dakota and dragged her to the lines, their Digimon followed.

About an hour later, they got through all the security detail.

"That took forever!" Dakota was stretching while she and Tatsuo, and their partners, moved on towards the transport shuttles. "This is worse than airports!"

"No matter, we're on our way now, the Digital World" Tatsuo had that determined look on his face again, Dakota noticed this and smiled.

"Awesome! Also what is so bad about these airports?" Hopedramon asked curious.

"I think it's the creature humans use to fly" Ponamon answered although she clearly didn't know anything about it either.

The two kids had no time to explain for they had reached the Digi-Gate. It was designed like a large arc with portal in the center; at its side were many computers from many different periods of time attached by computer wires.

Every thirty seconds, a current went through the cables and every thirty seconds a group of about 7 each went through the portal. It seemed like Tatsua and Dakota were one of the last because there were less than 30 kids left.

Soon enough it was their turn. They were told by two personnel dressed in dark black suits to hold on to their Digimon. Dakota looked to Tatsua and smiled.

"It's about to start, our journey."

Tatsua returned that smile, "It's going to be the best."

The man at the controls motioned thumbs up, "Alright you are set to go, ready to Digitize!"

"Ready!" The kids replied.

With that, they were sucked into the portal.

The portal itself was almost instantaneous but it felt as if their bodies had been dissolved into a million pieces and reconstructed with data. Afterwards, Tatsua felt the same as always.

The kids proceeded along the path laid out in front of them and the view they got was breathtaking.

"Oh my god!" Dakota said in total awe of what she saw.

"It's huge!" Hopedramon cried out.

"We're here!" Tatsua stuck his hands in the air in accomplishment.

The school grounds were like a miniature city. In the center was a large tower about 50 stories high and about as wide as a football field, it was futuristic in design: chrome plating, smooth-curvy designs, and glass with futuristic symbols shining through them. It was surrounded by mainly floating platforms that were the size of small buildings. This building could only be the Main Terminal Hall, the central hub with most administrative power. It also housed medical facilities, shopping centers, and other commissions. This was also the Mission Base where teams would receive missions or jobs around the Digital World.

The academy housed more than the large central hub; there were several dorm areas, parks and fields, a river that stretched crossed the campus and circled around the Main Terminal like a moat, and fountains and statues depicting famous Digimon or digital entrepreneurs.

In the distance, there was a coliseum like structure for events, like a certain event held every summer near the end of the term. The entire mini-city was surrounded by a canyon, in the distance one could barely make out the shape of a floating castle, its form shimmering in the distance.

Needless to say, it was the most beautiful set of buildings Tatsua had ever seen in his life.

"Shall we?" Dakota gestured.

Tatsua agreed and they headed down the long trail leading directly towards the large gates; two unrecognizable Digimon were crossing swords.

Tatsua believed that this was going to be the best day of his life; but he never expected to be so wrong.

Unknown to him and all the other children, a being watched them from the top of the Main Terminal. Its form was hard to make out because of a bright-golden glow that surrounded its body. It searched through all the new students. Then its eyes found its target, a boy with goggles and the girl next to him. He took one more glance around the plaza, as if something was about to begin.

Tatsua and Dakota reached the main plaza which led to the steps of the Main Terminal. Directly in front of them was the largest stature depicting the original Digidestined; the leader, Tahiro Matsuna, stood in the center holding what looked like a miniature sun.

Dakota took this time to remind everybody what they were approaching, "remember guys, we're going to take a Placement test to determine our main class."

"It's based on five principles right?" Ponamon answered, "Common sense, knowledge of Digimon lore, battle basics and strategy, concentration and determination, and luck."

"That's right my smart partner" she said proudly, "The teachers calculate your score and determine which class you belong with so you can learn from your skill-level."

"I know, I know, you've told me a million times!" Tatsua showed absolutely no desire in taking the test; he always hated all tests in general. They were told by the people that registered their Digimon about the test and handed them each a study guide. "We're separated through

"Why do we need to do this? Isn't just easier to join whatever class you want?"

"No, they give you a teacher who can help you based on your level to make learning easier."

"But what if I don't do as well as you? Then we can't be in the same class." Tatsua said sadly, but Dakota was his best friend who was always with him since they were babies.

"Tatsua I wouldn't worry so much about it, if you believe like you always do, we can be together after all!" Dakota, detecting his sadness, said this attempting to cheer him up.

"Besides, the test isn't entirely knowledge based; there are sections where Digimon show off fighting skills and other cool things that I'm sure you guys can pass!" Ponamon added.

Tatsua sighed in relief.

"You guys are right, I got this. And hey, maybe I'm lucky as well!" they all laughed.

"I can beat up everyone, you and I are strong!" Hopedramon added.

"Yeah do this!"

Tatsua turned around but found himself face to face with a glowing entity.

Tatsua nearly had a heart attack "Whoa! Who are you? Don't just appear like that, you scared me near death!"

"Tatsua, what is this?" Dakota asked.

He did not know what this thing was or what it wanted. It had wings, but it didn't seem to use them. It just floated around him in a circle, and then it proceeded to float around Dakota.

"Dakota what does it want from you guys?" Ponamon was spooked by this thing; it was giving off some weird vibes.

The thing spun in front of them and motioned them towards the statue.

"I think it wants us to follow him" Tatsua wasn't sure why, but he felt compelled to follow this thing, like it was a sign or something.

"What, but we have to do the test!" Dakota argued, but Tatsua was sure that this thing was important.

"Sorry, but I can't shake the feeling that this thing is supposed to be a sign."

Dakota glared at him but it seemed like it understood.

"Ugh, let's just be quick so we're not late for the test!" She looked at her watch, it was around 12:05 PM, "the test will start in about 25 minutes and we cannot be late!"

They then followed the thing; it looked up at the statue of Tahiro.

Hopedramon pulled on Tatsua's leg, "hey partner, how come no one seems to notice him."

Tatsua looked around, there were many people around but no one seemed to acknowledge the creature in front of them.

"That's strange, Dakota what do you…"

Suddenly he was interrupted by the creature jumping into Tatsua, and I mean literally jumping into his body and enveloping him in light. His eyes became pure light and it seemed to take control.

"Tatsua!" his friends called out, terrified for what was happening in front of them.

His eyes flickered for a bit before they returned to normal. The creature left his body and vanished.

"What the heck?" Tatsua inspected his body, nothing seemed wrong.

Dakota, who had temporarily stopped breathing, had calmed, "that's a relief for a second there I thought something bad was happening."

"Yeah, let's go now?" Hopedramon asked, "You may need to get checked out right?"

"No, I feel find now, I think it was just a prankster." Tatsua was almost convinced that everything was fine, but he should've known better.

Suddenly he saw a path of light, as if it was leading to something. The feeling of importance once again seeped into his mind.

"Hold on!" he called out.

"What now!" Dakota complained.

"Follow me!" He took Hopedramon's hand and ran towards the light's path, it was so alluring.

Dakota and Ponamon called out for him to stop but it was futile. Eventually they decided to follow him.

They followed the path of light until it led to a kid who was sitting on a bench alone and reading a book.

The kid had medium-straight black hair, light skin, and brown eyes. He wore a purple-plaid button down shirt with a single pocket on the right-side, light-blue jeans, and brown shoes. He had black, open-fingered gloves and carried a light brown satchel.

Whoever this was, Tatsua didn't know why, but he felt important. So he went to him.

"Hey! What's your name?" the boy stopped looking at his book and scowled.

"I'm Seiji Nakamura, and I have no time to hang with you." The boy was leaving but Tatsua grabbed his hand. A dog that they haven't noticed before had started growling, it came from the bench where Seiji previously was. However, Tatsua ignored him.

"I'm Tatsua Miyamoto and I can't explain it but you're important!"

Seiji looked absolutely disgusted, he glared heavily, "what the hell are you talking about; I have nothing to do with you!" He brushed his arm out of Tatsua's grasp, "If you would excuse me, creep, I have to take a test, now leave me alone or should I have Sheppamon deal with you?"

The dog, Sheppamon growled again, Hopedramon returned a growl in challenge.

Sheppamon was like a larger German Sheppard puppy only it had a lot more defined fur around its neck and near its paws; its face was decorated with many symbols resembling some ritualistic decals. He had a lot of bite judging by its massive canines.

Dakota and Ponamon had at that moment caught up with them and were out of breathe, "Tatsua what are you doing!"

"Look, you have to listen to me!" Tatsua had no idea what he was saying but he meant it.

"Leave me alone, Sheppamon get them away from me!" Sheppamon pounced to me but Hopedramon intercepted him. He used his tail to swat the dog back. They

"Tatsua! Hopedramon stop! You call off your dog!" Dakota pleaded with them, but there was no chance for the fight had already initiated.

"You jerk, sicking your dog on me! Hopedramon take his dog out!" Tatsua's brain felt like mush, he knew this was wrong, but he was so angry and confused that he didn't care.

Hopedramon and Sheppamon circled each other; Tatusa had some experience fighting, that's what Hopedramon was good at.

It said in the Digimon Analyzer that Hopedramon gets stronger as his fighting spirit increases or so he remembers.

Tatsua was waiting for the right time to order an attack but it seemed Seiji was much faster.  
"Sheppamon!" He called and

Sheppamon pounced Hopedramon. Hopedramon grabbed him mid pounce but the dog was ruthless. It tried biting as hard as it could into anywhere it could; Hopedramon had to continuously avoid its massive canine bite.

The dragon decided to simply punch it from the side. The dog was blown back from the impact but almost immediately dived back, catching Hopedramon off guard. It dug it's fangs into Hopedramon's arm, the dragon cried in pain.

"Hopedramon knock him off!" Tatsua called, Seiji scoffed.

Dakota and Ponamon continued pleading helplessly for them to stop, but they stayed back, not daring to interfere recklessly.

"It's no use, once Sheppamon grabs hold it never lets go, no matter what!" He declared

His tone pissed Tatsua off so much but he couldn't focus on it. He had to make sure the Shepard released his bite. He looked at his surroundings.

"Hopedramon smash him!" he declared.

Hopedramon was in pain, but understood. He flailed aimlessly; he smacked the dog against several things: statues, trash cans, and benches, whatever. It didn't work.

"Please, let him go, we are running out of time!" Dakota tried to plead. Seiji looked like he understood and was about to order Sheppamon to give up but Hopedramon was not done.

"I got it!" Hopedramon declared, "He aimed his mouth at the dog, "Hail fire!"

The dragon poured several blasts of fire onto the dog and it immediately let go; it yelped in pain and tried to lick his lightly burned face. "You'll pay for that flame-breath!"

"No!" Eponamon cried in desperation.

Now they were intensifying their fight.

"GO!" The two boys cried out and their Digimon lunged at each other.

The two beasts were scratching and biting everything back and forth, then Hopedramon tried Hail Fire on the dog but he parried.

Dakota who was previously too focused and horrified by their fight looked up and instantly paled.

"Look out!" Dakota had called and both boys immediately stopped what they were doing to react, and to their horror, a bystander that was in a rush had happened upon their fight.

The blast ended up hitting a different target; both the Digimon and partner were pelted with flames, the book in the girl's hand (the study guide) had turned to ash.

The girl was a tallish looking girl with very light skin, long auburn hair, and small circular glasses with silver frames (now crooked on her nose). She wore a white blouse with a blue sweater vest, dark-blue medium skirt, black dress shoes, and long knee-high socks. She had an orange hair band that matched her orange handbag. However, everything was now burnt.

Her Digimon was a chicken, literally. It was like a ninja chicken with a shell for its main body, two small wings, and small chicken legs.

They both looked better and they were definitely mad.

"How dare you burn me in your petty fight? And what the hell are you doing fighting before the test!" She screamed.

"You almost made me into fried chicken!" the little chick complained.

Tatsua wasn't even sure why but this girl felt the same as Seiji, but with the adrenaline now pumping in his veins, he couldn't help but feel agitated.

"Well you should be more careful before walking to a battle field!"

That was not the smart response. Dakota face palmed.

"Are you blaming me for your assault!?" She was definitely mad, "who the hell do you think you are!"

Seiji decided to step in this time, "Look, uh?"

"It's Suzuka Ueno"

"Look, Ueno, I'm sorry, but this isn't my fault! This hooligan came up to me and started this fight!"

She didn't buy it. Heck, she looked even madder.

"I don't care who started it but you're both going to pay the consequences for attacking us! Hyokomon teach them a lesson."

She must be so blindly mad that even she decided to join the fight. Now three Digimon were circling each other for an attack.

"I'm telling you it's all him!" Seiji pleaded, she stuck her finger in defiance.

"Nice try, but you can't escape blame for all of this!"

Dakota decided to step in instead, "Please, can we all just stop this fiasco, the test will begin soon!"

"First, I must bring these two into justice!" What was her deal, the no one there knew, but there was no stopping.

"FIGHT!" they all called and the three Digimon were fighting.

The fighters were completely aimless; having had no real experience didn't help. They clawed each other, fire was spewed everywhere, and a chick was whacking everything he saw with a wooden sword.

They were located on a southern garden near the main plaza where only a few people remained. Most ignored the fight, but others weren't so lucky.

Ponamon buckled, tears in her eyes, "Dakota everyone is so hot headed! What are we going to do?"

Dakota didn't answer, she was confused and angry. Angry that Tatsua would follow that creature, followed some stupid light, and decided to anger some guy to start a now major fight. She knew Tatsua was stupid, but never had he made her more mortified. It was so like and unlike him that she couldn't help but feel very angry.

"Tatsua stop!"

Nothing, not even a response. They were too busy cheering for their Digimon to win, like their pride was on the line or something.

Sadly, their fighting brought in more people and they soon ended up near an innocent guy playing the guitar in the garden, he had two small figures sitting near him. '

"What the heck!?" he noticed too late.

A wooden sword from Hyokomon had landed right on the guy's guitar, smashing it in half.

"NO!" the guy held his precious instrument, now in shambles.

In another side the fighting reached near the gates again only this time a little girl with a teddy bear and a floating doll was running late and had come in right as Hopedramon fired another blast of Hail Fire.

The girl's Digimon was like a cute little doll dressed up in a typical doll dress; it held a small magic wand and sparkled innocently. However, the doll's dress was now on fire.

"Hot!" The tiny doll cried.

"Curiomon!" the girl frantically tried helping her Digimon but ended up dropping her teddy bear. When she stopped the fire and looked for it, she watched helplessly as Sheppamon claws decimated it.

"My teddy!" and now this girl began to cry.

Dakota, looking on the mayhem, had no idea what to do; she was angry and confused but had no idea what to do. She didn't want Ponamon to fight for it would make things worse. Everything was not going anywhere near what she had planned.

There were five more minutes of arguing and senseless violence before she snapped.

"ALL OF YOU WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Dakota screamed at the top of her lungs.

Finally everyone had calmed down and the attacks ceased. Everyone was silent. Tatsua and Seiji had apparently gotten so riled up they ended up fighting themselves, their clothes torn and their Digimon badly damaged. Suzuka looked completely nutty and her chick Digimon was fighting with the boy whose guitar it broke who used its remains to fight the bird. The little girl was stifling her tears and her Digimon was very much not pleased. It was finally over.

"Are you all done now?" She asked.

Everyone nodded in agreement and separated.

The guy with the broken guitar was African with brown skin and a small afro He wore a black beanie with a visor, glasses with a black frame and round-rectangular lenses, a green hoodie, blue jeans, black converse shoes, and green book-bag.

He approached the girl Suzuka, "you owe me a new guitar" he demanded.

She was calm but still furious with everyone, "I don't see why I have to pay you back you…"

"It's Faisal Kano"

"Sorry Faisal, but this is not my fault! Blame them!" she pointed to Tatsua and Seiji who were having avoiding everyone's gaze.

Tatsua and Hopedramon were finally backed to Dakota's side and she was ready to rip him a new one until she realized the girl was still crying.

"Hey are you okay?" She asked, trying to pull off a sweet voice, "what's your name."

She wiped the tears from her eyes, but it still left her face red and puffy, "It's Ariel Bernard, and everyone here is crazy! They killed my Teddy!"

Curiomon was also crying, Ponamon tried her best to comfort it.

Ariel was about to cry again and Dakota was ready to cheer her up when Tatsua tried approaching her.

"Look, I'm sorry that..."

"Sorry?!" Dakota was about to strangle him but she was cut off by a ringing sensation.

The bell announcing the start of the Placement Test had just rung.

And all of them were tardy.

She remembered the warning from the registration people: "Remember, do not be late for the placement test or you will instantly fail"

Instantly fail.

There was a reason no one had come to stop their fight.

There was no one in the plaza but them.

"The Placement Exam!" everyone called out and ran towards the Main Terminal Building.

They were met with a stern looking old guy. He had black sunglasses, a striped suit, and a long, old beard. His Digimon, a Leomon, stood guard at the doors which were completely sealed.

"Looks like we have six people who failed to make it to the exam" he snickered and wrote on his clipboard, "six failures."

Everyone was flabbergasted. They all tried to explain at once.

"This guy started the fight!"

"These hooligans attacked me!"

"My guitar was busted man!"

"My Teddy is dead!"

They all stopped arguing when Leomon stomped loudly on the ground.

"Enough! Tell us the full story one at a time." The lion growled like he dared any of them to challenge him, all of the Digimon backed off very quickly.

We told them everything but the old guys looked like he was laughing.

"So this guy" he pointed to Tatsua, "picked a fight with him" pointing to Seiji, "which brought her into it" pointing to Suzuka, "leading to him losing his guitar and her losing her doll" pointing to Faisal and Ariel, "and you just stood there helpless." He pointed to Dakota last.

They all nodded.

"Well you guys remember the last principle of the test?" he asked.

"It was luck" Ponamon repeated.

"And what is all of this? Bad luck! So you all still fail!" he declared.

"But that's not fair!" Suzuka argued, others were going to join her but Leomon's glare silenced them all.

"If you want someone to blame, I guess the best person to pick would be them."

He pointed right to Tatsua and Hopedramon who swallowed, they surrounded by some very agitated peers.

"Enjoy Class Z you runts!" the old man left with Leomon in tow.

Everyone stood there, silent and devastated.

Tatsua didn't know why he was so intent on following the light, but now he regrets that mistake more than anything. He was looking forward to this day so much only to have his curiosity ruin it for, not only him and Hopedramon, but for everyone here stuck in the same situation.

This also included Dakota and Ponamon, his only friends here.

He looked to them, but they were crying. She had looked forward to this day just as much as he did and he ruined it.

He wanted to blame the weird creature; it did something to him that caused all of this, but why?

And did it really matter; they were all stuck in Class Z, the worst class of them all, and there was no doubt in everyone's mind that it was his fault.

* * *

At the Matsuna Digimon Academy, all classes are separated based on skill on an alphabetized scale:

The ones with the best scores on the Placement and arguably the most skill get placed in the famous  
Class A

And for seven special children, they were unfortunately placed in the opposite end of the spectrum:  
Class Z, the infamous class that everyone tries to avoid; it is commonly known as the failing class, the Class of Losers. Children there are basically guaranteed hardships.

The first term of the Matsuna Digimon Academy had begun almost immediately although the first week is mainly focused on setup and class preparations. The first day of the week was perfect with an atmosphere that completely matched the humid, summer weather of the Human World.

All of the new students had gone to their scheduled homeroom classes to discuss class schedules and to meet and greet fellow classmates.

For most Class levels, this was an exciting and fresh experience to form new bonds and make new friends. However, this was not the case for the seven children and their Digimon in Class Z….

In the academy there are thirteen sectors each containing two class levels in alphabetical order (e.g.: Class A and B are located in Sector 1). Sectors are separate campus areas that are connected to the Main Terminal Grounds through digiports; they contain buildings for housing dorms and homeroom classes in addition to a single plaza for each sector.

The homeroom for Class Z is located in the infamously worst sector in the entire campus, Sector 13.

The class building is a rundown single-classroom building with nothing special about it, completely different from the other sophisticated buildings of the campus. It has bars on the windows, graffiti written on the walls (the largest stating "Class Z SuckZ" covered the main wall), and several patched holes were all over the wall. The inside looked no better but the main concept made it was closer to a classic Japanese classroom in design. It had almost no decorations, a large chalk board behind the teacher's desk, and simple fluorescent light fixtures. There were about seven desks in eight rows; many which were so vandalized most couldn't even stand up right with bent or broken legs. The only thing that stood out was the baseball bat in the corner that looked like it was made of pure chrome and a clock above the solid wood door.

This classroom only had seven students attending, all of whom were not looking forward to "meet and greet." All of them were spread out and isolated from each other:

Dakota sat in the most front-right, looking out the barred windows with Ponamon.

Seiji sat in the most back-right with Sheppamon glaring at the entrance from his corner.

Suzuka and Hyokomon sat near the left-back side staring blankly at the wall.

Faisal and sat in the middle of the back row tuning an acoustic guitar (different from the one they broke previously), his guitar case was rattling, that which must be his partner Digimon which none of them had seen yet.

Ariel and Curiomon sat in front-left seat which was closest to the entrance, they gave Tatsua one good look of disgust and quickly turned away.

Tatsua sat in the very center with Hopedramon in the seat next to him; he was looking around the room at everyone.

The last boy sat two seats to the right of Tatsua, totally asleep with his head buried in his arms; his Digimon was nowhere to be seen.

They were waiting for their homeroom teacher to finally arrive. It was around 8:15 AM and class should have begun about 15 minutes prior.

While most other classrooms would be noisy with all sorts of meetings and activities, these kids were putting full effort into ignoring each other's existence, no fun no nothing.

This was going to be the worst week of Tatsua's life.

Everything was his fault after-all; although he was sure that the mysterious being had something to do with his actions, that didn't stop his hot-headedness from starting the fight. Then again, Seiji also seemed hotheaded, just because he didn't want to talk doesn't mean you have to retaliate so violently. But to involve everyone else, that didn't sit well with Tatsua's state of mind.

Now even Dakota, his best friend, acted like he was nobody and hasn't spoken to him since the fight.

The rest were no better, from moving into his dorm room to entering the classroom everyone gave him the "I hate your guts" look which only made Tatsua feel much worse.

The only comfort he had was Hopedramon and that was because he was considered partially to blame, as his partner and the other kid who apparently got stuck with them mainly because Tatsua had nothing to do with him. Unlike Tatsua, Hopedramon found no problem with everyone being in the same class, he acted as if this was a good situation because "they had already gotten to know each other a little bit."

Time rolled by in complete silence and everyone's patience was waning thinner and thinner. Seiji and Suzuka looked especially anxious because they looked like they were about to explode with anger, clearly the impatient types.

The clock had turned to 8:16 and Seiji lost his patience.

"What the hell! Is it that our teacher doesn't have the decency to even meet us?" Seiji complained, "If that late teacher doesn't come in the next five minutes I'm going to complain to the school administrators!"

No one said a word, but Tatsua knew they all agreed with him.

As if this Class couldn't get any worse…

Meanwhile, a man was walking through the Sector 13 plaza; it's a typical plaza with bricks, some gardening areas, and a small fountain that was covered in trash. It is notable for being a very large plaza with much open space; however, this has enabled people to use it as a fighting arena for unsanctioned battles and secret tournaments when no one was looking.

This person wore a grey sports sweater and sweatpants with basic white sneakers. He had grey eyes, brown hair with grey sides and a 5'o clock shadow.

The man was on his digivice which showed a video transmission of the principal of the high school:  
Koroshi Furukawa.

"Tooru, I understand how much you hate this position but I want you to know…"

The man cut him off, "I know what you're going to say old man, but I'm getting sick of this. Always teaching such stupid and ungrateful brats, what did I ever do to deserve this?"

The principal sighed, "You were one of my finest students, which is why you have always been chosen for this job. You are to inspire them and teach them to become greater."

"That's what you always say, but I can't teach a class that is doomed. This will be the last time old man, if this class quits, I will never teach again you hear?"

Koroshi had a sad look to his eyes, but he reluctantly agreed, "I'm sorry to hear that, but at least give them a chance; maybe this time, they'll break the curse; for their sake…and yours." Koroshi's image fazed out as the call ended.

The man was always unsatisfied with his answers; but he had no choice but to adhere to this fruitless assignment, as he did every year.

The man finally approached the ugly building; this was going to be a long day to him.

It was now 8:20 and everyone was in a fuss. Suzuka kept complaining about how she was cheated, the other girls were trying not to cry, Faisal had his headphones set to max volume to ignore everything, the other boy was still sleeping, and Tatsua just sat there in silence with Hopedramon.

Seiji, however, had packed his bags and was on his way to the door.

"I've had enough of all of you, Sheppamon we're out of here." Seiji announced as he made his way to the door, but before he could leave, he was repelled by the sudden appearance of the man.

"And where do you think you're going, punk?" The man demanded with a very intimidating face that made the air feel heavier. His sudden entranced had silenced everyone instantly, the boy who was sleeping finally awoken.

Although he was trying to hide it, Seiji had shrunk a couple of inches, yet he faced the teacher, "Are you supposed to be our teacher, why are you so late, explain yourself?!" Seiji tried to demand an answer but the teacher didn't show any sign of caring.

"I come when I want to; if you don't like it, tough, now SIT DOWN!" The teacher's voice boomed so loudly it might have echoed all the way to the main campus grounds. Seiji was no looking forward to challenging the teacher's authority again; Sheppamon as well looked terrified and was whimpering like a puppy.

The teacher opened a file on his digivice which was projected in front of him, the class roster: "Nakamura, huh? You're Seichi's baby brother aren't you?" the teacher asked rhetorically, "What a joke." The teacher laughed at his own comment like it was the funniest thing ever. Seiji was locked in his desk, his hands clamped on the edges of his desk, his eyes shone with pure anger; that comment must have really gotten to him. Sheppamon whispered something reassuring and Seiji regained his composure once again.

The teacher simply shrugged it off, "Well that was a nice introduction and I must say, you all look exactly like how I'd expect you to be, pitiful."

And with that first impression, Tatsua was sure that everyone hated him.

"Anyways, I'm your teacher, just call me To-Sensei, you don't need to know my real name because I don't think you're going to pass this class so there's no point," the teacher said then waited to see the faces of his pupils, then he continued his lovely introduction, "I suppose it is a little late, but it's part of my job so we will have to speed up the meet and greet, everyone will come here with their Digimon and we'll say names and that's all we have time for, any quick questions?"

Dakota had volunteered, "Yes, To-Sensei, aren't we supposed to discuss schedules?"

To-sensei seemed to ponder this; "You actually care about that" He looked at his roster, "Ms. Koizumi?"

She responded, "Yes sensei."

He looked like he was ready to laugh, "Don't worry yourself, kid, the entire week is a trial period to determine what classes to take to hone specific types of skills," sensei explained, actually sounding remotely close to a teacher, "however, there is no point for you all in Class Z, you're trial period will be…different."

He did not make it sound pleasant, a sense of dread washed over the students; this time, Suzuka asked, "and what is that supposed to mean?"

The teacher simply ignored the question, "It matters not right now, let's just get this meet and greet over with then we'll discuss your…options."

It felt like a military camp with all seven standing in a line in front of the desks, Tatsua was at the end, next to the new kid to avoid being near the others.

They went down the line:

"My name is Suzuka Ueno, 14, and my partner is Hyokomon"

"My name is Seiji Nakamura, 13, and my partner is Sheppamon"

They had both said their introductions sarcastically, like it barely mattered to them.

"My name is Dakota Koizumi, 13, and my partner is Ponamon"

"My name is Ariel Bernard, age 10, and my partner is Curiomon" she was so shy, the teacher obviously scared her.

One by one, the teacher had simply nodded and nonchalantly moved on to the next which then came to Faisal who had the most interesting partner, it was like a little alien that stood by his side: green/grey skin with wide purple eyes; he was like a chibi-martian. Next to him was a floating gun-like device.

He looked like he was trying hard to find the right words to say

"My name is Faisal Kano, 13, and my partner Digimon…well," he showed his Digimon to his teacher who had an interested look in his eyes.

"Well this is a rare occasion, to see this here, let alone Class Z is amazing! Might as well introduce them," the teacher actually sounded excited for a second there…but them?

Faisal continued, "I never show them normally, but my partners are Cosmomon and Shutomon"

The little alien introduced himself as Cosmomon while the gun device that floated, had decided to reveal it had a face, it introduced itself as Shutomon."

"Nice to meet you" they said in unison.

The teacher explained, "Twin Digimon, very rare. So sorry that you ended up here in Class Z"

Ignoring the pained look on Faisal's face, he pressed on, "Alright who's next?"

The teacher faced the kid who was sleeping earlier. It was the first time any of the other students got a clear look on his features: the boy looked somewhat European with pale skin, medium silvery/white hair, and blue eyes; he wore a black and white striped sweater, black-colored denim jeans, and white shoes.

In other words, he looked like a delinquent.

"Alright sleepyhead, introduce yourself"

The boy lazily replied, "My name is Raku Himura, 13, and my partner is around here somewhere."

"BOO!" As if on cue, a ghostly figure appeared behind Suzuka and scared the living hell out of her, everyone else jumped a mile high.

The little ghost, who apparently was Raku's Digimon, was laughing, "We got em Raku, and no one saw it coming! Your genius plan to feint sleep then surprise them at an unexpected time was genius!"

"You got that right Ectomon!" They were going to high five like it was some major success until a large angel Digimon appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the little guy by the head, an Angemon.

"Master, there is a nuisance disturbing the class, I await your orders for punishment" the Angemon said, holding Ectomon to the teacher.

"Let him go Angemon, I'll let him off this time, but if they do it again, smack them will ya?"

Angemon let Ectomon go, he leaped towards Raku teary eyed, "Raku! That was scary!"

"You jerk, if you do that again, Angemon won't be the only one to beat you up!" Suzuka declared, outraged for the previous prank. Hyokomon was ready to attack, saying "die" repeatedly.

Finally, he reached Tatsua and Hopedramon.

"And I guess that makes you the harbinger of failure, introduce yourself kid," he said harshly to Tatsua, everyone was giving him a look and it just made him more nervous.

"M…my name is Tatsua Miyamoto, 13, and my partner is Hopedramon." He managed to say.

"Yeah, and we're going to become the strongest!" Hopedramon declared, Tatsua tried to get him to stop, but Hopedramon was just that, very proud and abrasive.

"Oh" To-sensei snidely remarked, "And do you think that is possible while you're here at Class Z? Especially someone like you who randomly starts fights and gets others in trouble so easily and without a worry in the world, eh?"

He then moved on to torturing the rest of the class, "Listen here kids, you must either be the worst students in this academy…or the most unlucky. You may not understand it yet, but there is a reason this class is so infamous…for the past 40 years, only 1 student has ever successfully made it passed the second year, let alone actually made it to their second year."

The whole class stood there in silent horror as the teacher continued, "Most likely, all of you won't even last the week."

Seiji stepped up in response, "What's that supposed to mean? Just because he," he pointed at Tatsua, who looked down in shame, "got us stuck in this mess, doesn't mean it's over does it?"

The teacher seemed to find this comment funny, "Do you think that you are so good that everyone will forget you are part of this class?" Seiji was stuck without a response, no one else tried to back him, "The point is, this will be your trial."

Dakota asked, "What kind of trial is it? Are we the only ones doing it, because…because we got stuck in this class?"

"Although this trial is not aimed entirely at you all, this will most certainly affect you more than all others. That's just how it is."

Faisal spoke up, "What kind of trial is this supposed to be? Why will it affect us for being…here?"

The teacher suddenly put on a sad face, "Angemon, tell them the full ordeal."

Angemon, obviously To-sensei's partner, spoke: "The trial is when all new coming students are assigned to random classes together to decide what skills and classes would best improve a tamer's growth and possible future career."

"That doesn't sound so bad" Ponamon says to Dakota.

"It will be, for Class Z, this is when hazing and harassment is most prominent," The teacher explained, "You are considered the lowest of the low, the weakest of the weak. No one will ever take you seriously. Teachers will keep an eye out, but chances are they won't even notice. You will truly be on your own; your confidence will be tested. Most don't make it out from that, the other students will be encouraged to chew you guys out"

Everyone was shocked.

"Harassment," the Digimon were confused, no doubt such a concept was new to them.

Cosmomon asked Faisal, "The other students wouldn't do that would they?"

"Not only that, but I'm guessing you all have come here from some form of distraction or maybe some other stupid excuse; most likely you guys are lazy and pathetic, nothing will surprise anyone!" The teacher suddenly exclaimed.

"That's not true; it's because of these idiots!" Suzuka yelled pointing right at Tatsua and Seiji, "why should we take the fall for their fight!"

"He provoked me into this, he wouldn't leave me alone!" Seiji added, "Why do I have to suffer through this?!"

"I was protecting my master from that hooligan!" Sheppamon added.

"I was just packing my guitar before heading over! What did I do to deserve this?" Faisal added his complaint.

Dakota and Ariel remained silent.

Ponamon answered instead, "we were not involved in the fight, and we were wrongfully brought in!"

Raku seemed the only one amused, "I accidentally fell asleep, and I didn't realize everyone else flopped into the boat!"

"SHUT UP!" Hyokomon, still angered by the boy's earlier prank, drew a wooden sword and pointed it at his face, "You will die!"

"All of you are wrong! Tatsua was only talking to that Seiji boy, he started the fight!" Hopedramon desperately explained, trying to defend his tamer.

"So says the farce-Digimon that started it in the first place!" Suzuka announced.

Tatsua remained looking at the ground; he tried using his hair bangs to hide his face for shame.

'No doubt, this is my fault' he thought.

The teacher sighed, and packed his bag. He was done for today, he ordered Angemon to stop them before things escalated. Angemon suddenly thrust his pole to the ground, "SILENCE!" He ordered with a large voice, quite like his masters when he looked serious. And they did, all of them. The teacher thanked his partner then turned to the class for one final announcement.

"I don't care why you're here; the point is that you all have to deal with it!" He explained, "Not only that but all of you are wrong!"

He pointed at everyone starting at Dakota, "You and Ponamon may not have been involved in the fight, but you were too concerned for others to stay away, more likely for your…friend right? Maybe if you focused on yourself, you could've told an official or just taken the test" They didn't answer.

"You sicked your dog on a kid that was dumb enough to bother you, I'm sure it was in so-called 'self-defense' just because he wouldn't let you alone. Did you think you could become stronger by instantly assuming all interactions would be a challenge to your supposed growth? Are you sure that it was not your overreaction that led you here?" Seiji looked shocked.

Then to Suzuka "And you, young lady, you joined the fight out of sheer self-proclaimed justice after only barely coming in contact with their fight; you could've easily reported this to authorities but chose to join their fight instead." Suzuka and Hyokomon put down their angry face in revelation of their blunder.

He turned to Faisal, "You may have been packing before the test, but the fact that you were so late in packing proves you were more focused on playing your guitar beforehand. Had you not wasted your time, you could've avoided the fight path and made it to the test."

He pointed to Ariel, "You little girl were late, you had come running through the gates right as the fight was getting heated. Why were you in such a hurry, only to not realize that you were running through mid-battle? It was your tardiness that led you to this class."

He pointed to Raku, "You're just an idiot, taking a nap in the meadows while everyone took the test, no shame."

"And you little boy," he pointed finally at Tatsua, "Are the worst: provoking the brat, leading your friend to the fight, involving others, getting heated up! Do you not understand that you led everyone to their downfall along with yourself?"

Tatsua didn't respond. Hopedramon looked at him hopefully, waiting for him to fight back.

"How do you know all of these details?" Faisal asked.

"I read the report you all gave after the incident, I'm sure you don't realize yet but Class Z is not only a testament for your luck and lack of self-control but a fitting punishment for it. Also, I am your homeroom teacher so I had the right and responsibility to know."

"But then why should we do this trial" Ariel finally spoke, tears formed in her eyes as the class looked onto her "If this is just going to make us suffer why should we have to do this in the first place! I'd rather drop out if it meant being hazed for such moronic reasons."

"Ariel, please calm down" Curiomon tried to reason with her partner who was starting to tear up.

"What did I do to deserve this, why won't you even bother helping us!"

The teacher looked at her pitifully, he looked as if he had seen this face a million times, "I really don't have to help you, and this is your trial. If you want to quit, go ahead. But know that there are prices to pay for the trouble you will cause."

She looked at him expecting a complete answer, he reluctantly obliged.

"All of you have one week to decide, whether or not to drop out, because if you do, like the hundreds of despicable people do." He paused and pointed to their partner Digimon, "and you will lose your partner, permanently."

"WHAT!" Everyone complained.

"That's right, if you drop out of this academy you will forfeit all your Digimon related items; Digivice or whatever and your partner will be sent to the academy officials who will decide their fate."

The Digimon looked more terrified than ever before, any of them could be left behind, forgotten by their so called new friends.

The teacher grabbed his baseball bat and placed it over his shoulder, he grabbed his bag and walked up to the exit, and he turned to the children and noticed their terrified expressions. 'Things never change,' he thought.

"One week or lose them forever."

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

Next time: Those who did not make it to the Placement Exam now find themselves in Class Z, the so called worse class of them all. The children find themselves dealing with other student's mocking them and a teacher who clearly doesn't care for them. Everyone blames Tatsua for their misfortune

Find out what happens in  
DIGIMON: THE RISE OF CLASS Z EPISODE 2: THE FIRE TO PROTECT OTHERS, COERDRAMON!

**Here it is the revised version of Digimon: The Rise of Class Z Episode 1 and I hope you enjoyed it! If you would like to add your Digimon/tamer to the story please go ahead and message me with the following requirements…**

**Here are the requirements: ****  
Name:  
Type:  
Attribute:  
Level:  
Brief Physical Description:  
Brief Digimon classification backstory:**

**(Optional:)**  
**Tamer name:**  
**Digivolution line:**


	2. Episode 1: NOTES

**Hello readers, **

**This is Digimon: The Rise of Class Z Episode 1 Notes **

**After every chapter I will list all the Digimon using the **_**Digimon Analyzer**_** and provide brief descriptions of the human tamers (perhaps serving hints to the character's past and traits). In addition, I will also provide updates, news, and a sneak preview of the next chapter. **

**I will also note here that Bandai owns everything Digimon and this (actually all fanfiction) are protected under fair use from copyright laws. **

**Hopefully these will help you keep track of the story and prepare you for the next episode!**

**Thank you! **

To everyone who wishes to submit Digimon, more detailed instructions are here:

Rules for placement:

For OC Digimon, I do not limit how many digivolutions you give a Digimon; however, most mega or even some ultimate level Digimon will most likely it will be changed or omitted for the sake of the story.

Although it is not necessary, please give as much information about the submitted tamer in order to help its integration into the story (such as details concerning design, very short background, etc.).

**Not all Digimon have to have a human character nor do they have to be OC.** I will announce this again at the end of the next chapter but I will also take suggestions of previous Digimon from the anime to make appearances either as villains or as denizens of the Digital World.

However, please refrain from going too ambitious: such as the Seven Demon Lords, the Royal Knights, Olympus Twelve, etc.

Note that one should not expect every character to be very important to the story. A lot of these characters will have roles of some sort, but will definitely not have Main Character roles for those were already pre-planned.

As stated before, most characters will not have super important roles. Therefore, if submitting OC character Digimon, please refrain from giving them characteristics of "digidestined-level" Digimon if the Digimon is a pre-existing one; please avoid those belonging to any of the "goggle-heads." Other previous digidestined Digimon may be accepted (although there are limitations).

Do not be surprised if the role your character plays is not the one you expect. If I see fit, being that this is my story and all, I may make your character into a villain or a rival of sorts because it fits into the plot.

**Any further changes will be posted in later Note chapters**

* * *

Tamers/Humans:

Tatsua Miyamoto

-Age 13, Middle School Grade 1

-Japanese

-Digivice: Blue Silver

-Brief Background: Tatsua grew up in Minato, Tokyo along with his childhood friend Dakota. He is very brash and usually gets into major trouble over small things, despite having good intentions most of the time. He usually thrives on having close friends by his side. He is also the kind of person to never break promises, no matter what.

Seiji Nakamura

-Age 13, Middle School Grade 1

-Japanese

-Digivice: Red/Gold

-Brief Background: Seiji is the second oldest son out of five brothers and sisters living in Tokyo; he constantly feels like he lives in the shadow of his oldest brother; therefore, he strives to become stronger alone. Despite his "lone wolf" attitude he truly appreciates the friends he does have, especially Sheppamon and possibly his classmates.

Dakota Koizumi

-Age 13, Middle School Grade 1

-Japanese/American

-Digivice: Pink/White

-Brief Background: Dakota is the childhood friend of Tatsua; therefore, is often wrapped up in his antics. She likes having good relations with people and easily makes friends; however, she is very inexperienced with handling conflicts. She hates rumors and any type of person that spreads them for personal reasons.

Suzuka Ueno

-Age 14, Middle School Grade 2

-Japanese

-Digivice: Orange/Yellow

-Brief Background: Suzuka is the typical bookworm girl and is usually engrossed with her studies. She is constantly worried about her grades and success; therefore she is very serious and hates troublemakers. Although she has many motivations, her biggest goal is to live a comfortable lifestyle, one Class Z may not be able to provide.

Faisal Kano

-Age 14, Middle School Grade 2

-African American/Quarter-Japanese

-Digivice: Green/Black

-Brief Background: Faisal is considerably the most normal and calming person of the bunch. He is often playing video games, playing music, or just having a fun lifestyle. He isn't known for taking big responsibilities, something that may put a strain on his relationships. Faisal is also not known to fight unless the situation forces him to.

Ariel Bernard

-Age 10, Elementary School 5th Grade

-American/European

-Digivice: Light-blue/White

-Brief Background: Ariel was raised by a wealthy family that normally does business with Japan. She is a slightly spoiled child, believing that she was destined for greatness. So far she is shown to be very sensitive and troubled, something which may affect her actions in the next episode.

The Old Guy (name yet to be revealed)

-Age Very Old

-Nationality Japanese

-Digivice: Pure Gold

-Brief Background: A grouchy old man that prevented the children from taking the Placement test for tardiness, instead sentenced them to Class Z. Not much is known about this old man now except he seems to be very powerful and is a faculty member of the school.

The Other Class Z Member

-Information TBA in Episode 2

* * *

Digimon Analyzer:

Hopedramon

-Rookie

-Vaccine

-Dragon's Roar/Nature Spirits

-Detailed Design: Hopedramon's design is based on a young dragon and a Tyrannosaurus baby with mainly silvery and red scales. He has two horns on the back of this head and a smaller horn in the front, in addition to two hair-like spikes on the back of his neck. A large stripe goes along his face and a small circle appears at the edge of his grin. He has certain aesthetics on his limbs such as: curves on his hands and thighs, a circle on his shoulders, wristbands, a special ring (similar to Holy Ring) on his tail, etc. He also has five fingers like a human only dragon-kind. He stands at about 3 ft. tall and 5 ½ ft. long.

-Bio: Hopedramon a reptile Digimon. This Digimon is a rare Digimon based on data from the hopes and dreams of children that inspire for greatness. He has a special Digi-Core that boosts its strength and speed when driven with vigor and hope. This Digimon is often known as the "hero-type" meaning that with a strong-willed tamer (like a hero), it can possess abnormal amount of power. It channels a lot of its potent power through a specialized dragon-brawler style, using firsts and swings more than clawing and slashing.

Sheppamon

-Rookie

-Vaccine

-Nature Spirits

-Detailed Design: Sheppamon's design is based majorly on that of a young German-Shepard. It has the typical black back with mostly other brown fur except there is white fur along the hind legs. It has workout tape around each ankle and a light-brown mane around its neck. On its face is a diamond shape between his eyes, three prong triangles next between each eye and nose bridge, and tuffs of hair like whiskers coming out of the sides of its jaw. It is about 2 ft. tall and about 2-3 ft. wide.

-Bio: Sheppamon is a beast Digimon. It is based on the skill and loyalty German Shepards are famous for, especially to its tamer. Its canine jaws are very powerful, so that if it latches onto an opponent it would take a lot of force to remove it. It is a strategic Digimon, like a K9 police dog, often chasing and lunging opponents when they are off guard. It is also very defensively based, using claws to keep distance from enemies and using swift motions to get around them.

Ponamon

-Rookie

-Data

-Nature Spirits

-Detailed Design: Ponamon's design is heavily inspired by the famous Epona from Legend of Zelda (but only it's younger version from Ocarina of Time or Majora's Mask). Therefore it is a very short horse only at around 2 ½ ft. tall and 3 ft. wide, with mainly brown fur, white fur spots around the eyes, a black-spikey mane, and a spikey horse tail usually tied up by a single yellow ribbon. It has brown fur reaching his knees, but underneath are dark black areas with tuffs of white fur around the ankles and above the hooves. It also wears neckband and has a symbol between the eyes reminiscent of a fairy.

-Bio: Ponamon is a beast Digimon. It is based on both a pony and the famous Epona from Legend of Zelda. Ponamon, although it is small, is one of the most fast and agile Digimon with agility rivaling even Sparrowmon; therefore it has a powerful yet tiny physique which makes it easy to out maneuver most opponents. However, it is only slow when attacking for its speed can be used against it.

Hyokomon

-Rookie

-Vaccine

-Not original

-Detailed Design: digimon%wikia%com/wiki/Hyokomon

-Bio: This Hyokomon is the partner of Suzuka and her best friend. She very protective of Suzuka and tends to be very violent. Suzuka usually keeps her restrained unless she wants to induce justice onto despised troublemakers.

Curiomon

-Rookie

-Detailed Design: Curiomon is based on the Shikishi ningyō paper dolls that are popular in Japan. Curiomon is human like with a fancy and tiny yukata/kimono that is blue and decorated with flowers. It holds a wand similar to those sometimes found on Japanese clay dolls which it attacks with. Curiomon is very small, almost as small as Calumon.

-Bio: Curiomon is a pixie Digimon whose name is based off of the word "curio" which means an unusual thing that is interesting. It is mainly based off of the Shikishi ningyo paper dolls popular in Japan; its data represents childhood wonder and youth. Digimon is not much of a fighter; having most abilities based around using charms and healing with very few defensive attacks.

Leomon

-Champion

-Not Original

-Detailed Design: He's a Leomon (will he die?), digimon%wikia%com/wiki/Leomon

-This Leomon is the Beast King Digimon and partner of that Old Guy. He is very loyal to his master and is therefore the big stick when enforcing the rules.

Faisal's Digimon: TBA in Episode 2, is it more than one like Willis as hinted at in Episode 1?

-The other member's Digimon: TBA Episode 2

* * *

Key Details about the School Revealed so Far:

The Tahiro Matsuna Digital Monster and Human Relations Institute: also known as Matsuna Digimon Academy is the academic center in which tamers learn about digital life forms and how to tame them properly. It is designed like a small-futuristic city with many facilities for both human and Digimon alike.

-The Main Terminal Building: the central hub of the campus. It is a futuristic and very large tower that is surrounded by smaller facilities floating in connecting platforms. This place is the location of most administrative facilities and medical facilities, shopping centers and market, and the Mission base where teams or special tamers are commissioned and sent to jobs around the Digital World

-Main Plaza: a large plaza in front of the Main Terminal. At the center, directly in front of the entrance, a statue depicting the original "Digidestined" group that discovered the Digital World is erected.

-Southern Plaza: a smaller plaza filled with many fountains, this is where Tatsua met Seiji and started the fight.

-Coliseum: In end of the canyon area behind the Academy grounds, this arena is designed like a futuristic Roman Coliseum. This location is where most events, including a "special event" near the end of the term.

-Floating Castle: a floating castle that is almost completely see-through, not much is known about the place.

World Entity Treaty Organization: Sanctioned by the United Nations and the Digimon King, it is an independent organization formed to maintain stability between the human world and the digital world.

* * *

Other Notes:

I am a college student but as I'm writing this it is currently Spring Break so hopefully I can get as many chapters/episodes done as possible (with other notes) before things begin to slow down. I hope these notes entertained/helped you in any sort of way to better understand my story.

* * *

**Now for the preview of Episode 2: Coming Soon/Click Next if it already exists!  
(Not Final, Changes May Occur)**

This week was possibly the worst couple of days in Tatsua's entire life.

Everyone hated him, the only exception being the laziest person in the class, and that's only because he's the only one there on his own lazy accord.

Now even Hopedramon was not talking to him, and for good reason.

He was a failure.

And now everyone is about to quit being a tamer because we were unfortunate enough to be stuck in Class Z, indeed the worst class in the history of education anywhere.

And there's no way to fix any of it: the class room is in shambles and the teacher clearly despises us all. We live in the worst part of town with the worst dorms. And the worst part: the bullying we receive every single day is abysmal to say the least.

"_This is entirely YOUR fault! This was supposed to be my chance for greatness, and you came and smashed my dream into pieces. Never talk to me, heck, don't even breathe near me! I didn't wanna lose Curiomon, but I don't think I can stand it anymore!"_

Ariel's words earlier had been eating him alive maybe because they made him feel the guiltiest. More than any of the other wonderful comments he received from his peers; even more than what was pretty much Dakota's official "break up" of their long friendship.

Because it is the strongest reminder that everything is indeed his fault.

Whether or not that stupid thing had possessed him, he was so sure that all of his actions after that moment were his own. They were his typical troublemaking thoughts that have haunted him since childhood.

Everyone had already lost their reputations, but now they would rather forfeit their Digimon and live the rest of their lives in shame than handle the torture every single day.

"Hopedramon, do you think we should keep this up?" Tatsua asked guiltily.

He did not answer.

Tatsua didn't dare ask for more. _He'll never forgive me, _Tatsua thought solemnly.

Suddenly he found himself in the middle of their sector plaza, there was a small crowd of tamers, their digimon, and other digimon that happened to be roaming the area. It sounded as though there was a fight about to go on because the audience was chanting:

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Tatsua looked to Hopedramon and for the first time in a while they seemed to agree that they needed to check it out.

So, sneakingly, they passed through the crowd only to discover who was about to fight.

At one end, there stood the two biggest bullies of the sector: Billy Laze with Tyrannomon and Omar Ricardo with his Gorillamon.

But at the other end, one person and her tiny companion who couldn't possibly hold her own against those two predators.

Ariel Bernard.

* * *

**There you have it, if you enjoy my story so far, it'll only get better from here…I hope. **

**Please be patient for the new Episode (unless you're reading this after the fact). **

**Thank you and see you later,  
Nirvashv7**


	3. Author Notes (April 21, 2014)

Hello readers,

Sorry to all waiting for Episode 2 but I had to revaluate the plot again because of another plot hole I ended up creating. However, I will finish episode 2 very soon. In addition as of April 21, 2014, I will elongate Episode 1 because I feel it is a little incomplete and a little addition would make Episode 2 much more smoother. That being said, the Ch1 notes will be updated shortly after.

Thank you readers and OC digimon are also very hard to put into the story but I will do my best.

Nirvashv7


End file.
